Butterflies
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm still into you.


_A/N: I know this is short, but I felt it was a one shot that couldn't be drawn out the way I usually like to draw them out. This was based on the Paramore song "Still Into You". Leave prompts in reviews or PM me! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy!_

Every time he saw her, his heart would stop for a fraction of a second. During the strike, he'd catch her out of the corner of his eye and he'd feel something warm in his chest that just seemed to fill his entire body, his stomach would feel all jittery and he felt like he was about to burst. After the strike settled down and they could be together without having to worry about anything and they knew where they stood with each other he thought that the feeling would die down.

He was dead wrong.

She showed up where he was selling the pape every morning with her hats and her smile and those bright eyes that seemed determined to memorize everything and that feeling returned with a brutal force and he may have had trouble with coherency one or two times, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Then when she'd leave he'd be kind of dazed for a couple of seconds until he was shaken back into reality. He decided to ask Crutchie about it. Crutchie was smart about emotional things, not that Jack was some sort of machine that didn't understand them, but Crutchie seemed to know exactly what everyone felt.

* * *

Jack tried to put the buzzing feeling into words and found himself stumbling and stuttering as one of his best friends tried to hide a smirk beneath his hands. They were seated on the steps of the newsboy lodging house and Crutchie sighed, "You sound sorta in love, Jackie."

Jack shook his head, taking off his hat and running his hands through his hair. "Just met her, I mean, we just started courtin? That's the right word, innit?"

Crutchie shrugged, "I mean you got all the symptoms. Doe eyes, butterflies, you miss her every time she's gone…" he trailed off and took of his own hat, laying it next to him and rolling his neck, the day's work getting to him.

"Symptoms?" Jack snorted, "You make love sound like you're sick or somethin'."

Crutchie raised his eyebrows as if to ask, 'Well isn't it?" and it was Jack's turn to shrug. He considered what Crutchie said and something caught his attention. His eyebrows furrowed and he pursed his lips. He turned to his best friend and asked, "Crutchie, what's butterflies?"

Crutchie rolled his eyes and smirked, "A butterfly is a catepillar that's completed it's growt-" Jack smacked a hand over his friend's mouth, effectively cutting him off and laughed, "You've been hanging around Davey too much, ya know that?"

He released his best friend and Crutchie pretended to be disgusted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before sobering up. "Butterflies, it's that feeling you get in your stomach whenever you see Katherine. You feel like you've got a million butterflies flapping their wings in your stomach every time you see her?"

Jack turned to his best friend with an expression that was the epitome of surprised. He shook his head in astonishment and blew out a breath, "Uh, yeah, exactly."

"Butterflies." Crutchie said with a tone of finality.

* * *

The morning sunlight filtered in through the window of their bedroom and Jack Kelly rolled over, nuzzling his face in his wife's neck. "Thank God, it's Sunday." Katherine murmured her assent into her pillow and felt around until she caught Jack's hand and attempted to twine it with her own. The sleeves of the shirt she was wearing were two long to grab anything properly and Jack smiled, "C'mere, Ace."

She turned immediately and buried her face in her husband's chest and Jack took the liberty of rolling the sleeves of the shirt up to expose her hands, "You know, Kelly, you should wear my clothes more often." He moved his arms to encircle her waist and she pulled away from his chest lifting her head up to look at him. Through the morning sleepiness he saw that glint in her eye that he'd fallen in love with and a familiar feeling seemed to make it's way through his body.

"I do look much better in them, don't I?" Katherine smirked, adjusting the collar of the shirt.

Jack snorted and agreed with her.

"Happy Anniversary, Mr. Kelly." Katherine whispered pulling one of his hands from behind her and kissing it.

Jack felt the butterflies start up again, still, after four years.


End file.
